Isaac Palmer
Isaac Palmer is a survivor of the collapsing North Bay Bridge in Final Destination 5. He is a coworker of Presage Paper and a womanizer. He is known to have sexual harassment over women. Isaac was the second survivor to die. Biography Isaac was resided in New York. He works at Presage Paper as a Tech Support. He is smart but sly, insensitive, dainty and somewhat shady. He is revealed to be a pervert, a womanizer and a thief. He is one of the employees qualified to go on a corporate retreat. Final Destination 5 Isaac was outside the Presage Paper, and he tried to impress Molly. On the bus, Isaac sat in the first row alone, and gets a call from a girl named Katrina. He then went to the bathroom at the back of the bus to have privacy. When Sam witnessed the premonition of the bridge falling apart, he freaked out and left the bus with the others. After the accident, Isaac and the others attended the memorial. After the deaths of his fellow employees that did not escape the accident, Isaac raids their office cubicles. In Robert's drawer, he finds a coupon to a free spa therapy session. 'Death' When he arrives at the Ming Yun Spa, he sexually harasses the young, attractive receptionist. Disgusted, she decides to take him to receive acupuncture from an old, unattractive woman in a room full of candles and incense. When he walks in, he rubs a Budai statue sitting on a shelf on the wall for good luck. His cell phone, which he uses to call multiple women, is taken from him by the masseuse and placed on a shelf next to a lit candle. The masseuse performs rough, violent body massage techniques on Isaac, which causes the bolts on the leg of the table he is laying on to come undone. After the masseuse finishes the acupuncture on him, she leaves him to sleep for thirty minutes. One of the coals from the burning incense crumbles off and falls onto a piece of parchment below, setting it aflame. Isaac sees this, and in a panic stumbles off the table, causing the legs to give way, sending him to the floor face down. A large bottle of alcohol is knocked over and covers him and the floor. Isaac gets up painfully, with the needles stuck into his body and face, and tries to pull one out. During this distraction, Isaac's cell phone begins to vibrate, slowly moving the candle next to it off the shelf and into the alcohol. The alcohol is set ablaze and Isaac stumbles into the far wall of the room, unharmed. As he whimpers in relief, the shelf above him holding one of the Budai statues gives way as it crushes his head. Signs/Clues thumb|right|300px|Isaac's Death *Dennis announces at the funeral that Isaac was one of the casualties on the bridge, even though he was alive and well. *When Isaac is looking through the deceased employee's drawers, he finds one full of thumb tacks which could allude to the acupuncture needles. *He pricks his finger like Sam did. *A gust of wind makes all the candles flicker. *When going into the room, he jokingly insults the Budai statue that later kills him. Specifically, he comments on Budai being fat, and it is the statue's weight that kills him. Because of that, his death is a form of divine punishment. *While walking towards the room, he knocks on the walls, making sure that they are sound proof. *He rubs Budai's belly, which is something to do to get good luck. *The spa that Isaac went called Ming Yun Spa. In Chinese, Ming Yun (命運) means fate or destiny. *There is a sign that says "Turn off Cellphones" because Isaac refuse to do so. *His premontion death is kind of similar to his actual death, on the bus in the premontion he lands on his chest, during his actual death, he also lands on his chest. *After his head is crushed by the statue, the blood stain on it's head makes an "11". 1+1= 2', and Isaac is the '''2'nd survivor to die. Appearances *Final Destination 5 (portrayed by P. J. Byrne) Trivia *His death is similar to Lewis Romero from Final Destination 3 and to a lesser extent Nadia Monroy from The Final Destination. *There seems to be a running joke with Isaac that he was easily forgotten, and not really noticed by the others: **Isaac went to the bathroom on the bus in the premonition, but when everybody were fleeing from the bus, nobody remembered him and warned him about the collapsing bridge. **Isaac was mentioned as one of the deceased by Dennis, even though he had attended the funeral. **When Isaac was stealing things from his deceased co-workers, nobody noticed that. **Isaac was shouting for help in his room at Ming Yun Spa, but nobody heard that. **When Dennis learned Isaac's death from Peter, he replied that he didn't know who Isaac was. After Peter explained who Isaac was, Dennis thought he had already died. **Peter did not mentioned Isaac when he was listing all the people (Candice, Olivia, and Dennis) who did not deserve to die, although that could also mean that Peter thought Isaac '''did deserve to die. *Isaac has a Motorola cellphone which hints that Final Destination 5 is a prequel to the first film. *In his alternate death, he is burned to death by alcohol. *Isaac is similar to Frankie Cheeks. Both are perversive and both of their deaths have something to do with the head. Isaac gets his head crushed and Frankie gets his head obliterated by a motor fan. Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Category:Presage Paper's Employees